The deed is done
by TheFaultInOurStarsIsPerf
Summary: The version where Anna isn't quick enough, and Hans stabs Elsa with his Sword, Hurting Elsa. Will she die? What will Happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Note!**

**In this fanfiction, before the events of the film, Hans sent Elsa love letters, trying to get her to love him. Elsa was too calm and collected for a man, so she waved him off, sending back formal letters. Hans decided he wasnt getting anywhere with her. Im letting you know on this because you need to remeber it for later. Enjoy!**

**^Read that if you haven't! xx^**

**Chapter 1**

Hans raised the sword, ready to kill Elsa, who was kneeling on the cold ice, weeping about her supposeldy dead sister.

The grin on Hans' face was a mile wide. He had been waiting for this moment since his little sneaky plan had formed inside his sick mind.

"No!" Anna gasped, still running. But she was too late. She was too far away.

The sword embedded in Elsa's shoulder. Elsa gasped and fell down the cold Ice, her cheek touching the smooth surface, blood pouring from her right shoulder.

Anna gasped, trying to run. "Elsa!" she screamed. Kristoff saw it all, Elsa's face when the sword had embeded in her flesh, how she slammed to the floor, the grin on Hans' face.

"Elsa!" she screamed, tears pouring down her pale face. She trudged on, Kristoff right behind her. He caught up with her and stood in front of her.

"Anna, you don't want to go over there, stay here!" He pleaded. It wouldn't really all that nice seeing your sister bleeding to death on the floor before you very eyes. Kristoff wasn't even sure if it had killed her.

"No!" Anna practicly scream at Kristoff, weakly pushing him out of the way. But she couldn't move him.

He picked Anna up and ran to Sit her near an upturned ship, away from Hans and Elsa. Anna screamed, protesting that she go with him. Kristoff sat her down and kneeled in close to her.

Anna looked up. "Why are you doing this?"

Kristoff looked down, gulping. He looked up at her. "Because i love you"

He planted a kiss on Anna's lips before running away, towards a dying Elsa and cheerful Hans.

Hans pulled the sword from her shoulder, grinning. "Finally!" he shouted, lifting the bloody sword into the air.

Elsa clutched her shoulder, moaning in pain on the ground. She looked up at Hans, her eyes helpless and cold. "H-how c-could you" she managed to say before moaning, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. She pulled her hand away from her shoulder and looked down at it. Blood dripped from her fingers and onto the Icy floor. The Ice around her Right shoukder was completly covered in blood now. Thank goodness she wasn't queasy of blood.

"How could I?" he laughed, kneeling down next to her, cupping her pale face. He stroked her jawline, almost lovingly. He was waiting fot her to die.

Elsa tried to pull her face away, but only ended up putting weight on her bleeding shoulder, making her cry out in pain.

Hans watched her writhe in pain, a smile playing on his lips.

"I won't die" she muttered, pulling her hand away and looking down at it. She saw the state of her dress. It wasn't blue anymore, it was scarlet red.

"Pardon?" said Hans, putting a hand to his ear.

"I won't d-die!" she said a little louder. She tried to sit up a bit, but it was no use. A strong pain shot through her shoulder, making her whimper a little.

"No, you will die" he said in the same voice he'd used for Anna when she'd said he was no match for Elsa.

Elsa lay on her side, her non-poorly hand clutching her painful, bleeding wound.

She closed her eyes, now feeling sick. _"Please let someone find me"_ she repeated over and over in her head. She didn't beleive in miracles, but now, she really hoped, somehow, they were real.

"Your going to die, if you wan't to or not" he whispered tauntingly into her ear. She knew she was. The amount of blood she'd lost in the past five minutes was unbelievable. She was going to die of blood loss, and there was nothing she could do about.

"I loved you, Elsa" Hans said, almost sadly.

Elsa looked up at his face, moaning in pain. "No you didn't"

"Yes, i did"

"I don't love you" she spat, moaning in agony as a strike of pain shot through her arm and shoulder. "Im losing too much blood" she gasped, clutching herself as if that would stop the bleeding.

Hans laughed, biting his lip and stroking her face.

Anna watched Kristoff run off, shivering. Her heart raced, and she started to have a warm feeling in her heart. Wait, a warm feeling?

She looked down at herself. The ice was melting! She grinned, watching her hands turn their normal colour again. An act of true love!  
She stood up, steadying herself. She looked over to Kristoff, who was running across the ice, slipping every now and then.

Anna smiled and took a step with one foot, and started to run. "Thank you Kristoff" she whispered, feeling her stomach flutter. She remebered Elsa, and fear dropped into her stomach, her eyes darkening. "Elsa! Im coming!" she screamed over the wind.

Elsa moaned in pain, still alive after five minutes of being stabbed in the shoulder with a sword.

Hans shook his head, still kneeling down beside Elsa, stroking her cheek, purposly trying to make her feel uncomftorble."Why aren't you dying?"

He stood up, wiping the blood from his sword on his trousers. He raised the sword, ready to strike again in the other shoulder.

Elsa weakly looked up and saw what he was about to do. "N-no!" she gasped, clutching her shoulder.

"PUT THE SWORD DOWN!" screamed Kristoff, running towards Hans. Before Hans had time to look up to see who it was, Kristoff ran into him, pushing him to the floor. Hans fell to the floor, maoning in pain. His sword was next to him, but Kristoff didn't pick up.

Kristoff walked over to Elsa, kneeling down beside her.

"Kristoff?" she gasped, looking up into his eyes. She moaned in pain, clutching her shoulder. Blood poured through the gaps between in her hands, making Kristoff wince.

"Yes it's me, Elsa. We need to get you medical attention" He pulled a rag of cloth out of one of his pockets, mopping the blood away.

When she was finally clean, he tried to pick her up. But Elsa moaned, nearly screaming because of the pain. Her eyes began to close. She was passing out because of blood loss.

Anna began to approach Kristoff. She ran up to them.

"Elsa!" she screamed, running up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kristoff demanded. He looked at her, his eyes widening. "You... Your, You... How did you unfreeze your heart?"

"You unfroze it" she said, blushing.

Kristoff turned around fully. "I... did?"  
"Yeah" Anna said, her cheeks burning.

Kristoff smiled. Suddenly, Elsa moaned in pain, writhing her body. Kristoff turned around, his attention fully on Elsa now. Anna turned to Elsa, looking at her wound. It made her feel queasy but she was going to fight it.

"Elsa, im going to try and pick you up so-"

"No!" Elsa cut in, gasping. "Leave me here, leave me to die"

"No, Elsa!" Anna said feircly. Tears poured down her face. Watching her sister in pain was the worst thing in the world.

"Yes" she said weakly, her eyes closing.

Hans grunted quietly, getting up on all fours. He looked left and saw his sword. He snatched it up and stood up, dusting himself down. His eyes darkend when he saw Anna and Kristoff.

He quietly crept up on them, his sword raised, ready to pounce.

Elsa's eyes shot open. She saw Hans and screamed. "Watch out!"

Kristoff and Anna turned around.

"Not this time!" growled Anna, grabbing Hans's wrists. Hans stumbled backwards, and fell down, dropping his sword. Anna picked it up, wincing at the dry blood that belonged to Elsa.

Anna pointed the sword down at Hans's face, her face showing nothing but pure, fowl anger.

"You keep away from Elsa, you royal loser" she spat. Hans gritted his teeth, putting his hands in front of his face.

Anna walked away, leaving Hans laying on the floor.

Kristoff ignored Elsa's protests about leaving her behind, and picked her up, trying not to hurt her bleeding shoulder. Elsa moaned, throwing her head back in pain. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her eyes apearing white. Her eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly, the blizzard started up again, whirling around and around. That wasn't good news. The condition Elsa was in was only getting worse and worse.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped, rushing to Elsa. Elsa was in Kristoffs arms, passed out.

"Anna, don't worry, she's just passed out due to the bloodloss" he said, his face paleing. He wasn't really sure on bloodloss and what to do. He was only good at basic firt-aid, like CPR and stuff. Bloodloss, well he wasn't too sure on that. He knew what was coming. He didn't want to admit to himself, but he had to.

Elsa was going to die if she didn't get imiediant medical attention. There was no doubt about it, she was. The blood was pouring like a fountain now, making Kristoff wince. How could hans be such a bastard?

"Is she going to die?" Anna dared to ask, biting her lip.

Kristoff would never admit the horible truth to Anna. It was too painful.

Kristoff didn't reply. Best not. Anna saw his adams apple bob up and down, hearing him gulp. Anna looked down, trying her hardest not to cry. All these years without Elsa... Now imagining a whole lifetime without her... it was too much for poor Anna. A tear slid down her freckled cheek. She looked at a sleeping Elsa in kristoffs arms, watching her chest rise and fall. A chest that might not rise the next minute.

Anna took Elsa's hand and squeezed it. "Your not going to die, Elsa. We will take good care of you, you won't die"

Anna kept repeating that in her head, telling herself it was true, that Elsa really wouldn't die. But a little part of her heart felt better, and the other felt like it was going to break. It's agony to wait...

Kristoff sat down with Elsa in his lap, draining the blood with the rag. He winced everytime the wound oozed more blood. He dabbed at it, but it kept bleeding and beeding. There was no use.

Anna put a hand on his hand. Kristoff looked up at Anna and smiled weakly.

"Let me" Anna said, smiling through tears. Kristoff frowned.

"No, Anna. There's no use. She keeps bleeding" he said sourly. Somehow, he felt like this was all his fault. He sighed and threw the rag to the side of him. "This is all my fault. Elsa dying"

"No it isn't!" Anna practicly shouted. "Is it your fault that Hans slashed Elsa's shoulder?"

"Well, no, but this ble-" Anna cut him off.

"No! It isnt your fault that you don' know first aid!" she said, clenching her fists.

"Hey hey, calm down" he said, pulling her close.

Anna tensed a little as he pulled her in, but soon rested against him. He kissed her forehead. "We'll wait here for somebody to see us, when this blizzard clears, they'll take us back to thye castle" he said, almost believing himself.

Anna nodded and shivered against him, wrapping her close around herself tighter. Elsa was used to the cold so she didn't need to be warmed up.

Kristoff shivered, looking around. Shouldn't the guards be here now? Were they having trouble looking for them in the storm?

They sat there for about an hour, in the cold blizzard, whipping their hair around their faces, peircing their cheeks. It was obvious that the guards weren't looking for them. Kristoff would have carried Elsa and took them home, but they couldn't see through the blizzard.

Sven suddenly trotted up, grunting. Kristoff and Anna looked up, beaming. Kristoff had been worrying about Sven a little, even though Sven could take care of himself.

Sven trotted over to a knocked-out Hans, laying on his stomach nearby, his sword next to him. Sven grunted and walked back to Kristoff and Anna. He grunted louder when he saw Elsa. He nuzzled into her shoulder, making whining noise.

"She's okay buddy" said Kristoff, nodding at him and smiling. Sven grunted and layed down next to them, closing his soft brown eyes.

"Get some rest Sven" kristoff said. He looked at Anna. "You too"

"No" answered Anna simply.

"Ok then, feistypants" he said, chuckling.

Anna looked up and smiled. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Kristoff smiled and kissed her back, closing his eyes. Anna pulled away, blushing.

"What, am i a bad kisser?" he asked. Anna laughed weakly, her teether chattering. Kristoff smiled and pulled her closer.

"Hang in there" he said, shivering himself.

They sat there, waiting and waiting, but nobody was coming. Not a single silhouette in the ditance, not a shadow, nothing. It was no use. Miracles don't happen.

Hans suddenly woke up, groggy and confused. "Where am i?" he moaned, rubbing his head. He saw the blood and grinned. "I remember, I tried to kill the queen"

The grin on his face was like a cheshire cats, the eyes too, green eyes glowing, like an excited kid.

He grabbed his sword, and stood up, putting sword in his holder. He brushed himself down, then started to walk over to the area where Elsa was. He squinted his eyes. Comapny? No, he defiantly wasn't seeing things.

Hans grinned, pulling out his sword. "Ooh, company"

He walked over, his sword in rasied in the air.

Anna sighed and looked up into the distance. She saw a sillhouette. "Kristoff! Somebody's here!"

Kristoff looked up. He squinted his eyes. "Oh no..."

"What?" Anna said, frowning.

"Its Hans!" Kristoff shouted, standing up. "Keep Elsa safe!"

Anna shuffled over to Elsa, holding her close. Kristoff walked closer. Hans came into sight. Kristoff was taller, broader, and much much stronger than Hans. Hans gulped.

"Hello, Prince Hans" said Kristoff mockingly. He bowed and stood up straight again.

Hans rasied an eyebrow and lowered his sword.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked, putting a hand on his hip. Hans stood up straighter, his cape flapping around in the strong wind.

"I need to do business, now get out of my way" he said, trying to barge past Kristoff. Kristoff laughed and pushed him back. Hans stumbled and fell backwards, and fell onto the cold ice. He fell on his side, smacking his head on the hard ground. Hans moaned and got up, grabbing his sword before Kristoff did.

Hans raised the sword, walking towards Kristoff.

Kristoff's eyes widened. He swore loudly and started to run, but he kept slipping on the ice, it slowed him down even more. Hans walked up to him, grinning. He swung his sword down, and Kristoff looked back. He quickly threw himself down, and Hans caught his arm. Anna called out in pain, putting his hand to his arms. The gash in his arm was big, but not as serious as Elsa's wound. Her's was so bad you could slightly see her bone through the flesh and blood.

Kristoff took his Hand away. It stung, and his hand was covered in scarlet blood. He gritted his teeth. Hans started walking towards Anna and Elsa.

"No! No!" shouted Anna. Hans started to raise his sword.

The look of shear terror on Anna's face was too much. Kristoff's heart felt like it was going to break. He growled loudly and reached out for Hans' ankle. Kristoff grabbed it and Hans fell down, dropping sword. He hit his head hard, and blood started to pour from his forhead. Kristoff grabbed his sword, throwing it into the blizzard.

Kristoff stood up and walked towards Anna. She was pale like a sheet. "Kristoff, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, im good" he said, smiling.

Suddenly, Elsa sighed heavily. Her chest fell down, and didn't rise up. The blizzard fell to the ground, Snow rising high, the distance becoming clear. The blizzard was over. And so was Elsa.

Anna and Kristoff watched for another 5 seconds as Elsa's chest didn't rise. And it looked like it wasn't going to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Am i killing you yet? (: read on to find out moreeeeeeeeeee! Enjoy! :D )**

Kristoff's eyes widened. Anna's mouth formed a little 'o'.

"No! Kristoff, revive her!" Anna practically screamed. Anna started to sob, tears pouring down her face. She scrambled to her feet and sat on the other side of Elsa and took her wrist, feeling for a pulse. None, at all.

"Kristoff!" she shouted. Her heart was heavy and she couldn't breath properly. Why was this happening? She wanted to go and stab Hans, so badly.

"Okay, okay!" he shouted back. His eyes misted over, and he layed her on the floor, her body looked like it would snap in two.

Kristoff put one hand on the other on her heart and starting doing 30 compressments. Anna held Elsa's hand, sobbing her heart out. "Elsa, no, no... Your strong, just like Dad, remember? Our dad was strong, we were always saying that i took after mum, clumsy and silly, and you took after dad!" she said, the tears dripping onto the cold ice.

Elsa said nothing, her eyes closed and her body lifeless and pale. She looked like a little girl again, small and helpless. It broke Anna's heart, that she couldn't do anything about it, how she couldn't revive her...

Kristoff gave Anna a look when he was about to mouth-to-mouth. Anna rolled her eyes and nodded. Kristoff leaned down and gave Elsa mouth-to-mouth.

But it didn't work.

"Kristoff, try again!" Anna pleaded.

Kristoff nodded, a tear sliding down his own cheek. He was trying to do everything he could, but he couldn't.

Hans sat up, groggy and confused yet again. He felt his head, the blood leaking onto the ice. He sat up, looking around. He saw Kristoff trying to revive Elsa and grinned. "She's dead, you idiot"

Suddenly, there were shouts and sounds of horses trotting along the hard Ice. Was that...?

"Over here!" a voice shouted. Anna and Kristoff looked up. The guards!  
They were here at last!

Hans groaned loudly and tried to get away, but two guards caught him and put him in shackles, forcing him on a horse.

Kristoff picked up Elsa, holding her close to him. She wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse. Anna held her hand, sobbing. Kristoff smiled and kissed Anna.

"She's going to be fine" he said, smiling weakly.

Anna nodded. Kristoff sat on Sven, still holding Elsa. Anna sat behind them, her cheek rested against Kristoff's back. She felt so small and lonely. It was horrible.

She felt her heart was going to break, just like ice.

The guards rid behind Kristoff, Racing to the castle. Kristoff urged Sven to ride faster, and he sped on. They were coming close to the castle.

Hans sat on the horse, his forhead bleeding badly now. He was grinning. He felt so proud that he'd killed the stupid queen. But then again, he was in serious trouble...

Anna could feel hope rising inside her. _Please let her live_, she said over and over in her head.

The gates came closer, and closer. Anna jumped off and opened them, letting Kristoff and the guards speed through. Anna ran towards them. Kristoff jumped off Sven and rushed into the castle, carrying Elsa. Anna ran with him, the guards in tow. Kristoff ran so fast, everything was a blur. Anna showed him to Elsa's room. He burst through her bedroom door and layed her down on the bed. Anna rushed to her side, holding her hand. "Oh Elsa, please don't die..."

Kristoff sat next to Anna, holding Anna's hand. "I tried"

"I know you did, and im so grateful..." she said in between sobs. Anna felt so bad, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was her fault, she hadn't got there in time...

A a man and two women rushed in, carrying bags piled with medical equipment.

"You may want to leave" the man said to Kristoff and Anna. Anna tried to protest but Kristoff dragged her out, Anna shouting and trying to get away.

"No Anna, leave them to help her" he said. "And if she did... You won't want to be there"

"Don't you see?" Anna said bitterly. "If she isn't breathing, or doesn't have a pulse, then she's already dead?"

Kristoff nodded. "We'll see..."

Anna walked to the throne room and sat on a sofa, sobbing, her face in her knees.

**xXx**

**Should Elsa die? Or not? Please reveiw what you think and i'll count the votes up and use that... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elsa was very Ill. Seriously Ill. The nurses and doctors are doing everything they can, but they don't know what exactly is wrong with her.

For one thing, they treated the bloodloss. She passed out because of that, but she stopped breathing because of something else... and nobody knows why.

With endless treatment to get her heart beating inside her chest, and to get her breathing back, they succeeded. Elsa was breathing, and she had a heartbeat.

But she was in a coma thing. She wouldn't wake up, no matter what you did. She just slept, not moving at all, her chest rising and fall peacefully, sighing in her sleep every now and then. But she never waked up.

They fed her through tubes so she wouldn't starve. But still, she never waked up.

This went on for nearly 3 weeks.

Anna just wanted her sister back.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Anna sat in her room, on the windown seat, her eyes dark. She stared out at Arendelle.

She'd become depressed since Elsa got hurt. She just felt like it was all her fault, that she didn't get there in time. She knew she could've run faster. She knew she had it in her.

Anna sighed. Actually, the whole of Arendelle had become quite sad, too. The sky was a grey colour, as if it was going to rain. It was cold, and the snow covered the ground and buildings like a thick blanket.

There was a knock at the door. Anna turned around and looked at the door. "Come in" she said loudly. Kristoff walked in, smiling weakly. He was pale and ghostly in the darkness of Anna's room.

"Hey" he said, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to Anna and sat down next to her. "You okay?"

Anna picked at her cuticles, her face expressionless. She wouldn't cry in front of him.

When Anna felt she was going to cry, she'd run to a private place and cry there. She never cried in front of Kristoff. She wanted him to think she was strong.

Anna nodded. Kristoff pulled her close and smiled, kissing her head. "You can talk, if you want"

"Mmm"

"Huh?"

"I said yeah" Anna said tiredly. She sniffed, trying not to cry. "Im fine"

Her eyes started to water, stinging. She blinked.

Kristoff leaned forward and looked at her face. He frowned at her watery eyes. "Anna..."

Anna wiped her eyes feircly. "No, im not crying, its hayfever"

"Its technicly winter" said Kristoff, a sarcastic smile on his face.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, im feeling a little down today"

"I can tell" he said, hinting to her dress and makeup. A black dress with white embroided roses on the chest and bottom. She wore black eyeshadow too, and mascarra.

She sighed. Kristoff played with one of her plaits, smiling. "I know, she's your sister..."

A tear fell down Anna's pale cheek. "I just want her back..." Anna wiped the tear away, sniffing. "I hate Hans, i want him dead"

"Don't we all..." he said, meaning that for both questions.

"Which one? Hans being dead or my sister coming back?" Anna asked, frowning.

"Both. Easily both" he said softly.

Anna smiled and nestled into him. "Why can't they kill Hans?"

"They probablly will" Kristoff replied.

"Why can't they help Elsa?" Anna said, helplessly. "Why..."

Kristoff frowned. "Because... " he said, his eyes widening.

"W-what?" Anna said, confused.

A smile played on Kristoff's lips.

"What?" Anna demanded. "What!"

Kristoff grinned grabbed her hands. "I have an idea!"

"What?!" Anna said, desperate now.

"We need to take Elsa to the love experts!" Kristoff practiclly squealed.

"Lov- wait! Yes!" Anna squealed.

Kristoff grinned and stood up, picking Anna up and swirling her around in a circle.

Anna grinned and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He set her on the floor and she pulled away. "Well done Kris!"

Kristoff smiled. "So... how are we going to get Elsa to the north mountain?"

"We can't... they'll have to come here" said Anna.

"I could bring them on Sven?" Kristoff suggested. Anna grinned.

"Ok! I'll go get Sven geared up!" Kristoff said, getting excited.

Anna grinned and kissed his cheek. "I love you"

Kristoff grinned and put on his jumper and ran out to the stables, getting Sven geared up. "We're going back to pabbie and the others!"

Kristoff climbed on and shouted for Sven to run. They ran off out of Arendelle.

Anna grinned and ran down to Elsa's room. She knocked on the door, her heart pounding. A nurse opened it. Anna smiled politely. "May i come in?" The Nurse smiled and nodded.

Anna stepped in. She looked at Elsa, hoping she might've been sitting up and sipping tea, but no, she was still asleep, laying on her back, her beautiful white head spread on her pillow. Anna walked over and kneeled down, picking up her hand. "Hello Elsa"

Elsa said nothing, her chest rising and falling.

Anna looked up at the nurse. "Me and kristoff think we know how to help Elsa"

The nurse frowned. "How, your highness?"

Anna explained how. The nurse was a little confused, but went along with what Anna said.

"I have a feeling this will work" Anna said. She really did. She belived in miracles, but lately, she was slowely giving up.

Anna sat with Elsa, talking to the nurse. About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Anna grinned.

The nurse opeend the door. It was kristoff! And pabbie and some more trolls were hanging off of his back. Anna giggled and Kristoff gave her a shrug, smiling.

Suddenly, the doctor and another nurse walked through. The doctor looked up and gasped at the trolls. "W-what are they doing in here?"

He picked one up, but it turned to a rock and fell to the floor.

"No! They're here to help!" Anna said. Pabbie hopped down from Kristoff's back and rolled over to Elsa's bed, hoppping up. Everyones eyes averted to pabbie. Anna could swear everyone could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

Pabbie took hold of her hand and closed his eyes. He stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Her heart is broken" he said.

"So? What can we do?" Anna pleaded.

Pabbie stroked Elsa's hand. "Love thawed your frozen heart. Maybe Love will thaw a broken heart?"

Anna was puzzled. "Wait, wait, why did her heart break?"

Pabbie shook his head. "Like every case i've known, a girl has been in love with a man, and they've either betrayed them or died..."

Anna thought hard, everyone looking at her. Suddenly, her heart thumped louder than it ever had. "But Elsa has never been in love or been betrayed, except by Hans, but-"

Kristoff cut her off, shaking his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He couldn't beleive what might've happened. "Wait, wait! If she was betrayed by Hans, does that mean she..."

Anna gasped. "She loved him!"

Kristoff shook his head. "Woah..."

"Does he love her?" Anna wondered aloud.

"What? Of course not! He stabbed her, Anna" Kristoff said bluntly.

"Well, we should go hear Hans's side of the story" Anna said simply.

"But-" Kristoff started.

"No, we will go hear his side of the story. No objections. Thank you so much for your help pabbie, we really apreciate it"

Pabbie smiled. "I hope you can get to the bottom of this"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**ok, i hope your happy i didn't kill Elsa xD Enjoy guys xx**

Kristoff took the trolls back to the north mountain, riding fast on Sven. Anna waited in her room, standing on the balcony, waiting for Kristoff to come home.

She was so excited, yet scared. She coudln't believe Elsa could've loved Hans! Woah, thats powerful. Wait, maybe she broke her heart by getting engaged to him at her own corrination! Wait, maybe he broke her heart by cheating on her or something? Wait wait, were they even dating? Anna couldn't wait to go see Hans. She couldn't wait to get to the bottom of this!

Kristoff and Sven came running into the castle gates. All the towns women blushed and giggled at tthe sight of kristoff. They giggled and whispered. Anna felt proud, weirdly. Kristoff was very cute.

Anna met Kristoff in the throne room. He smiled at her. "Ready?"

"Yes..." she said. "Can you wait outside of the prison, please? I want to go and see him on my own..."

Kristoff frowned. "Why?"

"Because he might not talk with another guy there" Anna replied. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Fine" He sighed. He wanted to come, just in case Hans tried to kill her all something along the lines of trying to hurt her.

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek. "Come on!"

They raced down to the prison, running down stairs and sharp corners, nearly bashing into walls. Finally, they reached the dark, cold prison. Suddenly, Anna felt scared to go in. It was as if Hans was a big bad monster, but really, he was a little royal jerk. Not even royal.

Anna took a deep breath. She turned to Kristoff and nodded. "Wait here. I won't be long"

Kristoff nodded and leant against a wall.

Anna smiled and opened the large iron door, and walked in. It was cold and dark, a few torches lit, but not many.

Anna wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

She walked down past the empty cells, peering in each one. They were all empty.

She walked to the end, and in the large-ish cell, was Hans sitting on the cell bed, his head in his hands. Anna stood in front of the cell, staring at him. He hadn't heard her approach.

She cleared her throat and he looked up, his auburn hair messy, his face pale.

"Hans?" Anna whispered.

"Yes?" he replied bluntly.

"I need to talk to you"

"Why?" he scowled in the darkness.

"It's about Elsa"

"What, that she's a sturborn..." he trailed off, not realising what he was saying.

"Huh?" Anna asked, frowning.

"Nothing" Hans said, looking up at the stone ceiling.

"Look, please can we talk?"

Hans stayed silent for a few moments. "Okay"

Anna smiled. "You stabbed Elsa, Kristoff knocked you out, you got back up and cut him, the guards got you..."

"Yes?" Hans said, impatient. He was tired and cold, he wanted to sleep really, but seeing Anna's pretty little face made him sit bolt upright, interested, so he put on that that he couldn't be bothered.

"And Elsa passed out from bloodloss, her heartbeat stopped and so did her breathing. The nurses bought her pulse and breathing back, but she's in a coma thing. She won't wake up"

Hans felt a little sorry for her. But why should he? After what she put him through...

"Mmm" he replied.

"And we got Kristoff's family, who happen to be trolls-"

Hans snorted. "What?"

"Shut up and pay attention! Pabbie, the troll who can tell if someone has ice in their heart whatever, said Elsa's heart was broken-"

Hans sat bolt upright in shock. It made Anna jump. He walked over to the light, over to the bars. Anna gulped. He walked into the light, slowly his features showing, his usually green eyes dreamy, but were hard and dark, his usually neat auburn hair messy as if he'd been raking his hands through it.

"_Her _heart is broken?" he said, almost mockingly. "_My _heart should be broken, not _hers_"

Anna was confused. "What?"

Hans realised he hadn't held his tounge. "Oh alright, i'll tell you"

He lowered his head and then looked up, looking Anna in the face for the first time. "I sent Elsa letters before she was queen because i loved her"

Anna nodded.

"I said i loved her, but she wouldn't accept me, really. She sent back blunt replies. And the last ever letter i got from her told me that i was stupid"

"What?" Anna couldn't believe it. "Thats mean" She felt bad talking like that about Elsa, but she needed to suck up to Hans so he would say yes to kissing her.

"Yeah, it is. Weeks later, i received an invite for the corination. So, i figured i'd go and see her, but i met you" he said. "I didn't really love you- no offence, i was using you to make Elsa jealous- but i figured if i had you dead, Elsa would be sad and she'd fall into my arms. But that's not how it went to plan. She was quite nasty to me in the blizzard, telling me i was a royal jerk, that she loved me and i was trying to make her jealous, so i threatend to kill her if she didn't shut up. She was quite upset as i told her you were dead, and she told me told me she loved me, too. She asked e to kill her, and I said no, and she turned around and fell to the floor, sobbing. I realsied what a bitch she had been, and plunged my sword into her shoulder"

He sighed, running a hand through his wild hair. "I sort of made myself"

Anna shook her head. "But you do realise that it's wrong to kill peopel?" she scoffed. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course, and im so sorry, Anna, i truly am, i will make it up to you"

Anna smiled. "Sure"

Hans smiled. "So, how do you heal a broken heart?"

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Glue"

Hans gave her a confused look. "What?"

Anna burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh, especially when she hadn't in so long.

Hans laughed a little. "No, really"

Anna giggled and then stayed quiet. "Maybe how you were supposed to thaw my frozen heart"

Hans blinked, trying to remember. "True loves kiss..."

Anna nodded, clapping mockingly. "Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

Anna smiled. "You have to kiss her, and heal her broken heart!"

Hans's heart started to pound. "No, i can't, she hates me, no..."

"Hans, please..." Anna pleaded. "Please..." Tears started to well up in her puppy-like eyes.

Hans pursed his lips, looking down. He looked up. "But... Fine, alright"

Anna grinned. "Thank you! Let me get you out of here. Don't run away, because Kristoff is out there and he'll knock you out"

Hans gulped. He was actually afraid of Kristoff now. "Okay"

Anna founf the key on a hook behind her and unlocked the rusty bolts on his cell door.

Hans stepped out, smiling. Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him along, grinning. She was finally going to get her sister back!

She dragged him out of the door where Kristoff was waiting. Kristoff eyed Hans up and down. Kristoff was taller than him, and more muscular.

"Your bringing him. Now?" Asked Kristoff, raising an eyebrow.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason" Kristoff smirked.

Hans gulped and kept far away from him. He was excited he was going to kiss Elsa, but she would probablly hate him after all, he did stab her.

They walked back into the throne room, and through the hallways, towards Elsa's room. Hans felt sick, and his hands turned clammy.

Anna knocked on Elsa's door. The nurse answered, and gasped when she saw Hans. "What's he doing here?"

Anna explained, and the nurse let them through. When Hans saw Elsa, his heart flipped over. She was so beautiful. It made his stomach tingle with anxiety.

Everyones eyes averted to Hans. Hans gulped. "She probablly hates me..." He walked over to her bed and kneeled down, looking at the floor. He was deciding on wether this was a good idea or not. What if she wakes up and screams at the sight of the man that tried to kill her? Hans gulped.

Anna smiled and stood next to Kristoff, her racing heart feeling like it was going to explode. Hans leaned in, Making Anna gasp a little, but then pulled back, scrunching his eyes closed tightly. "I can't do this"

"Yes, please!" Anna begged.

Hans opened his eyes and looked down at Elsa. Well, maybe he'd get out of prison, for saving the queen? Happiness and hope swirled in his heart.

Anna raised her eyebrows, putting her hands into a praying-sign and breathing out.

Hans leaned in close to Elsa's lips...

And kissed her lips softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hans pulled away, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

Elsa stayed silent. So did the room.

The atmspophere turned grey and depressed, and everyone bowed their heads.

Hans turned around to face everyone. "Im so sorry..."

A tear slid down Anna's face and Kristoff pulled her close.

Suddenly, there was a large sigh. Everyone's heads turned to Elsa.

Elsa's eyebrows were furrowed, and she sighed again, stretching almost.

"Elsa?" Hans said, grabbing her hand. Elsa's eyes flickered open.

"W-where a-am i?" she asked, squinting her eyes. "W-what?"

Hans grinned. "Elsa!"

Elsa smiled but winced as a shot of pain shot up her arm and to her shoulder and neck. "Ah..."

Hans bit his lip, feeling guilty that she was in this much pain.

"Anna?" Elsa said, trying to sit up but failing because of her severed shoulder. She moaned, laying down again.

"Elsa, you'll hurt yourself!" Anna said, walking over to Elsa's side.

Elsa smiled at Anna. "I don't remember much... wait, it's all coming back now..." Elsa said, her eyebrows furrowed.

Hans gulped. Shit.

"You tried to kill me" she said to Hans in a hurt tone of voice. "Why?"

"Well... You told me to, and i wanted to be king" he said, looking down, his face pained.

"Oh, yes, now I remember..." She said. "I thought Anna was dead,so i told you to kill me"

"I didn't want to... but then i remebered that i wanted to be king so... I pushed myself to do it... and when I did it, I guess i was proud" Hans dared to look up. "And then i heard your heart and breathing stopped, the kind nurses got your pule and breathing back, but you were in coma. You had a broken heart, because of me..." He said sadly.

Elsa looked up at Anna, then Hans. "I love you, Hans"

"I love you too" he said, his eyes welling up. He really did mean it. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you..."

"Shhh, It's over now" she said, pulling him close to her. She kissed his lips, not caring if anyone was watching. Anna tried not to gasp. Kristoff tried not to faint, and the doctor and nurse were shocked.

"He saved me" Elsa said, smiling at Hans.

Anna smiled. "I guess so. I mean, he could of chose to leave you to die, but he didn't" Anna said, grinning.


End file.
